1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-gelled resin formed by reacting an ethylenically unsaturated polyester with ethylenically unsaturated monomers which include an ethylenically unsaturated acid, the resin being dispersed with base in aqueous medium. More particularly, the ethylenic unsaturation in the polyester is provided in the backbone thereof or pendant thereto when e.g. maleic anhydride or fumaric acid is used and pendant thereto when e.g. itaconic acid is used and is a site for grafting during the polymerization. The use of an ethylenically unsaturated acid during polymerization provides for increased solubility of the resin in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the problems the industry has faced have been related to improving the properties of polymer stability and flow. It is an object of this invention to overcome these problems.